New world, new day, old memories
by Bellefard98
Summary: "Soy un fragmento que no representa ni una millonésima parte de la historia del universo ni la humanidad... mucho menos la humanidad... pero aun puedo ser más insignificante. El peor castigo para una mente hambrienta de conocimiento y llena de memorias... y todavía me pregunto ¿vale la pena?" "Todo lo que se llama estudiar y aprender, no es otra cosa que recordar." Platon
1. Prologue

Me mire al espejo,una mirada dispersa y vacia, esforzandose por creer... en algo imposible. Ni siquiera yo entendia el porque. Porque Cada dia esperaba que todo fuese diferente, que este refleje una nueva realidad. Pero a cambio siempre recibia la misma imagen... una chica joven, pelirroja y desalineada, esperando por algo que no iba a pasar. Suspire y con desgano me puse mi adorada chaqueta de cuero que tenia pelaje artificial por dentro, ella habia sido mi fiel compa era los ultimos a os y era realmente indispensable en estos frios dias, a los que no sabia si llamar invierno, ya que segun mis calculos era mediados de junio. Seguian unos pantalones camuflados muy gastados, pero realmente comodos y finalmente cargue mi respirador de nuevo con un tanque casi a punto de acabarse. Estaba lista para salir, y por mas que me doliera lo que tenia que hacer ahora, o mas bien todos los dias, esto era mi deber y lo hacia por mi amigo.

Era realmente peligroso salir fuera, con todos los krang rodeando todo el perimetro. Por suerte hacia tiempo que habia encontrado una rendija que conectaba el sotano de el edificio con unos alcantarillados. Aunque eran realmente peque os, y era dificil llegar a destino desde ahi, pero era mejor que terminar atravesada por un laser.

Llevava caminando por el angosto alcantarillado poco mas de una hora, lentamente, para no agitarme y consumir mas del vital oxigeno. Finalmente llegue a alcantarillas principales, desde ahi no tardaria mucho en encontrarlo. Y no me equivoque. Ahi estaba sentado, sobre uno de esos columpios que mikey habia insistido en que crease, y finalmente habia accedido a hacer... hace ya mas de siete a os. Me tome un momento para contemplar nuevamente, este peque o "oasis" que donnie se habia tomado la libertad de crear. Aun estando bajo tierra se podia ver perfectamente, el cielo, o lo que quedo de el. Con el aire de la dimension kraang, el "dia" habia dejado de existir, y habiamos quedado perpetuados a una especie de cielo amarronado a rrojizo oscuro. Similar a cuando solia estar nublado por la noche, pero mas como un carmesi oscuro. La pregunta es como podia ver el cielo desde aqui abajo?  
La reapuesta en si es simple. Donnie.  
Despues de mucho esfuerzo el logro crear un campo de furza, algo asi como un vidrio polarizado y blindado a la vez. Luego de eso volo una parte del techo de ese sector de las alcantarilla y de inmediato lo activo. Desde afuera se veia de un color simplemente negro, asi que los kraang estaban totalmente desconcertados. Y desde abajo nosotros podiamos ver todo el exterior. Simplemente una genialidad.  
Finalmente volvi a la realidad y me gire hacia mi amigo. Estaba en el columpio, con la cabeza a gachas y los ojos cerrados mientras se mecia ligeramente. "tal vez hoy no es un buen di-..."  
-Abril...- Mis pensamientos fueron interumpido por una tranquila voz. -O'neil...- El finalmente levanto la mirada y me dirigio una leve sonrisa. -cierto?- Pregunto con cautela.  
-Asi es... Donnie.- Le devolvi tambien una sonrisa mientras me sacaba la mascara de oxigeno, ya que donatello, habia acondicionado este cuarto especialmente con oxigeno. "tal vez sea un buen dia despues de todo" pense. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: En primer lugar me gustaría dejar en claro que el capitulo anterior fue la introducción y este es el capitulo 1. Tal vez el capitulo anterior no es muy claro con respecto a en que situación se encuentran los personajes, pero no se preocupen, a medida que la historia se va desarrollando entenderán.  
Como plus, en determinados capítulos, me inspiro a través de canciones o música que escucho, y en alguna ocasión futura, hasta pondré algún fragmento de una canción determinada en la historia. Si ese el caso les dejare el link de la canción y su letra, solo por si tienen curiosidad. En este capitulo no agregue ningun fragmento, pero si use una canción como inspiración. La canción es Bios delta de Guilty crown, y estos son los links:  
Letra: . ?m=1 Cancion: watch?v=6yCQAZBJG9M&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6yCQAZBJG9M Sin mas preámbulo aquí va el capitulo uno.

Capitulo 1

Me acerque hacia el y me senté en el columpio a su lado.  
- has amanecido bien hoy?- Era obvio que su pregunta era de cortesía, pero aun había algo de preocupación en su voz. Era comprensible... El debía sentir que no me veía hace a os, y que me vio por ultima vez hace unos días. Ademas era evidente su cara de confusión al notar que me veía mayor.  
-Bastante bien... Creo. Y tu?- Realmente no sabia que esperar, pero tenia que preguntar. Por desgracia cada ve que donnie me respondía me hacia sentir peor.  
- Mhhh... Se siente terrible.- Me lo dijo con una sonrisa para no alarmarme, aunque ambos sabíamos que era verdad.  
-Me lo imagino.- Le dije casi sin pensar.  
-Mh... Creo que no.- ahí estaba de nuevo; haciéndome dar cuenta de mi estupidez, con esa tímida sonrisa diciendo todo como si fuera una broma que yo no podía captar.  
-Lo siento...  
-Esta bien.- dijo tranquilamente. Luego de esto permaneció el silencio, que era tranquilizador por que no se me ocurría nada que decirle, pero a la vez, seguía siendo un clásico silencio incomodo. Finalmente intente hablar.  
-Donnie...  
-Sabes...- Me interrumpe. -Todavía no puedo creer... Que esto sea verdad. Sigo esperando que esto sea un sueño. Que voy a despertar y todo esto nunca hubiese pasado. Pero a cada minuto que pasa me doy cuenta que estoy equivocado...  
-Donnie...- Dije en tono comprensivo, esperando que el lo captara.-Se que debe ser difícil... Pero sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte.  
Otra vez me miro como si yo no viera algo obvio, pero esta vez parecía algo mas exasperado, lo que me hizo dar verguenza de mi misma, ya que no sabia que fue lo que dije. De nuevo el tomo la palabra.  
-No lo entiendes?... El "siempre" ya no existe para mi. No terminare de entender el mundo a mi alrededor, por que prácticamente en unas horas dejare de existir. El "yo" de hoy y mis recuerdos desaparecerán. Mañana habrá un donatello diferente adaptándose nuevamente a esto, lidiando con recuerdos que cree que son del día anterior, cuando en realidad ya pasaron casi 7 a os. "Yo" mañana no existiré.  
- Yo...- dije dubitativa, sin saber como responder a tal declaración. Pero el siguió...  
-Que tan diferente a morir, es desaparecer cada día?- Esto si me había dejado helada. -Abril... Solo tengo casi dieciocho a os de recuerdos. Mis hermanos tienen 19 y 21. Mas que yo. Pero aun así yo soy el que sigue vivo... Como le llamas eso?- Donnie me hacia cada vez mas complicado darle una respuesta. -Ni siquiera se como murieron... no pude seguir leyendo. Tienes idea de lo terrible que se siente?- esta vez su voz no era tranquila, sino mas bien se había empezado a quebrar.  
-No... Realmente no.-llegue a formular- Donnie te aseguro que no tengo idea por lo que estas pasando... y si pudiera hacer algo lo haría a cualquier costo, tal como tu te arriesgaste por mi, tantas veces.-  
Donnie llevo su cabeza a sus manos en una obvia expresión de dolor punzante, algo que se había vuelto común con el pasar del tiempo y tal vez siendo un indicio de que su condición no mejoraría. Pase de eso al estar acostumbrada, y seguí...  
- Obviamente no como tu, pero tus hermanos y yo hemos sufrido demasiado, por ti. Han habido días en los que no solo no tenias recuerdos, sino que también nos olviadavas a nosotros. Las primeras veces que nos enfrentamos a esto no sabíamos que hacer o como reaccionar... Leo empezó a darte tus diarios, y cuando empezamos a acostumbrarnos a la situación, el empezó a obligarte a escribir todos los días en un diario nuevo... Era lo mas que podíamos hacer y a la vez, por desgracia, también era lo mínimo. El no poder ayudarte donnie, siempre nos hizo sentir terribles, y es algo que en lo personal jamas podre perdonarme... Siento mucho dolor por todo esto...-  
Otra vez el silencio se adueño de la habitación nuevamente, esperaba que el diga algo. Y debo decir que aun que por mas que me mostraba reacia a decirlo, el tenia razón. No importa cuanto diga hoy, mañana desaparecerá de esa brillante mente que alguna vez fue completamente insaciable de conocimiento y en la que no paraba de entrar información.  
-Tienes razón.- dijo donnie levantado la mirada hacia el frente. Lo que me sorprendió es que parecía una mirada de resentimiento. -Perdón. Perdón por haberles causado problemas a ti y a mis hermanos.- esto definitivamete no era bueno. -A quien quiero engañar, todo esto es mi culpa...  
-Donnie...  
-Si no les hubiera fallado cuando mas me necesitaban talvez ellos aun estarían aquí! Tal vez hasta habríamos podido impedir la invasión kraang!  
-Donnie.- intente decir firmemente para llamar la atención de mi amigo.  
-Crees que no se que todo esto es mi culpa?! Y me echas en cara lo que les hice sufrir?! Pues entonces lo siento!- si esto era terriblemente malo, pensé. Elegí mal mis palabras y ahora no se ni como contestar. Donnie relajo su semblante enojado y paso a uno que me hacia preocupar mas que el anterior.  
-Siento haber sido una carga y que las cosas hallan terminado de este modo.- lo dijo con tal tristeza, que me hicieron sentir terriblemente culpable. Hubo un momento de silencio así que quise hablar para desmentir su declaración, pero el se me adelanto.  
-Si venias a buscar mas tanques están ahí.- me dijo señalando a la esquina.  
-Si me disculpas, me retiro.- finalmente salio por el lado contrario al que vine. Lo dijo tan formal e inexpresivamente que hasta me dolió. Pero lo mas patetico es que ni siquiera pude detener a donnie, ni reconfortarlo, que era una de las razones por las que venia aquí hoy supuestamente. Mientras lo veía alejarse me sentía mas y mas impotente. Tal vez donnie se lo había tomado muy a mal, y en mi opinión se había enojado demasiado, y aunque en estos a os se había hecho común el que se enojara hacia nosotros, aun así se sentía raro que explote de tal manera conmigo. Aun asi quien soy yo para juzgarlo? Su situación aparte de ser delicada debía ser terriblemente dolorosa. Una vez hasta yo me enfurecí con ellos por algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, y recuerdo haberles gritado y dicho cosas horribles, pero sobre todo a donnie por que en ese momento solo pasaba por mi cabeza que mi mejor amigo "me había fallado". Cuan equivocada estaba. Perdí la cuenta de todas las cosas que donnie hizo por mi, aun después de ese incidente y aun después de que el perdiera su capacidad para retener memorias y conocimientos. El siempre estaba ahí para mi. Cuando en realidad yo debía estar ahí para el.  
En este momento la única que estaba fallando era yo. Le estaba fallando a donnie cuando mas me necesitaba, cuando soy la única persona que le queda... Y eso si es realmente imperdonable.  
Tome los tanques de oxigeno y me hice paso hacia casa, aunque no tuve ni diez minutos de conversación. Inmersa en mis pensamientos, empeze a caminar lentamente. No fui tras donnie, definitivamente necesitaba espacio.  
Y definitivamente hoy no había sido un "buen día".


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, y a Nickelodeon.**

Imbécil! Imbécil! IMBÉCIL!  
Era lo único que cruzaba por mi mente en ese momento. Había actuado como un completo idiota. Le grite a abril aun cuando nada de esto era su culpa.

Como puede decirle algo así? Y fui tan cobarde que ni siquiera me disculpe. No, en lugar de eso salí corriendo. Me sentía terrible, y lo peor de todo... Era que había hablado con sinceridad.

Todo esto era mi culpa, eso era obvio. Pero fui sincero cuando me enoje hacia abril. Realmente no lo necesitaba. Aun que lo supiera, y le hiciera la vista gorda a la cuestión, realmente no quería saber o mas bien que me recordaran que les había hecho sufrir.  
Soy un completo egoísta. Debería cargar con su dolor para redimirme, por todo el daño que cause. Pero elegí enojarme e irme sin siquiera escucharla. Elegí solo cargar con mi dolor. Pero lo peor es que aunque estuviera consciente de esto, aun así seguía enojado. Tal vez con abril, tal vez conmigo mismo, tal vez con todo el mundo... A pesar de que todo era mi culpa.

Finalmente llegue a la guarida, pase todo de largo hasta llegar a mi habitación y cerré bruscamente la puerta tras de mi.

Enterré la cabeza en la almohada y grite. Tal y como un niño caprichoso que intentaba cambiar algo. Solo que yo quería cambiar algo realmente imposible. Los últimos siete a os de mi vida. O tal vez solo ese incidente que había causado tantas desgracias. No solo para nosotros... Sino para todo el mundo.

No quiero decir que todo dependía de mi, obvio que no. Solo que si hubiese estado ahí para mis hermanos, cuando fue la invasión... Tal vez entre todos lo habríamos logrado... Como la primera vez que nos enfrentamos al tecnodromo. Sobre esa vez tengo que darle la mayoría del crédito a leo, pero aun así la colaboración de todos había sido indispensable.

Pero la ultima vez había sido diferente. Las cosas habían salido mal, no me permitieron ir. La misión... fracaso... Y yo les falle. Acarreando la muerte de millones de personas en el proceso.  
Me gire sobre la cama, recargando mi cabeza sobre mis manos y suspire recordando mis responsabilidades... Pronto tendría que purificar mas aire kraang, y convertirlo en una simulación de oxigeno, que realmente no se si es saludable, ya que contiene mas dióxido de carbono de lo normal. Luego debía revisar cada sector y recobeco de la alcantarilla para asegurarme que no hallan fugas de aire. Luego debería ir a la superficie para buscar comida en lugares abandonados que el kraang todavía no tomo, y de paso ya tomar algo del aire de la superficie, para como ya dije, luego convertirlo en "oxigeno"... valla día difícil que me esperaba. Y eso que pensé que todo había empezado bien durante la mañana. Ni siquiera desayune ni almorze por leer mi diario, y ahora me esperaban mas tares para las que realmente no tenia ánimos, y curiosamente no tenia apetito aun.

Gire mi cabeza y vi los unce diarios y dos cuadernos apilados cronologicamente. Cada uno en la tapa tenia un numero y la fecha en la que empezaban y terminaban cada uno, excepto los cuadernos a los que les puse "5.5" a cada uno. Depende de cuanto escribía, un diario llego a tener hasta dos años, otro tenía medio año y el resto tenia meses.

Me detuve en el diario numero 2, los cuadernos y el 6 y los tome. Ya en mis manos, suspire amargamente. Cada uno en la esquina tenia una marca roja, y el diario dos y el cinco tenían un numero en cada marca. Respectivamente 89 y 1. Su significado era mas que obvio. Estos diarios habían sido escritos en el plazo de tiempo en que mis hermanos partieron. Tal vez seria morbo o doloroso pero no podía ser tan cobarde como para hacer de cuenta que no paso. Era mi culpa y responsabilidad, y debía cargar con ello.

Tome el diario dos y lo abrí en la pagina 89.

* * *

"18 de noviembre, 2015 02:53...  
Ayer mis tres hermanos partieron hacia la superficie con el objetivo de derrocar la nave kraang denominada tecnodromo. Mis hermanos no me permitieron ir, así que me enfurecí efectivamente, hoy al despertar, no por mi condición actual de la que me acabo de enterar, sino por que no me dejaron acompañarlos. Aun no entiendo porque. He perdido la memoria, no la habilidad. Actualmente, me encuentro encerrado en mi cuarto. El ambiente en la sala principal todavía es tenso, y por el momento ver las caras de Abril y Sensei sin hacer nada, no hacen mas que exasperarme más y más. Debo suponer que debe haber sido un gran esfuerzo por parte suya, haber logrado retenerme aquí todo el día de ayer, la noche, y hoy, aun despues de´mi intento de escape... Realmente no me siento con ánimos, siento que debería estar ahí... Pero al parecer ayer al despertar no fue uno de mis "mejores días" al despertar, supuestamente, estaba de mal humor y no me sentía muy bien. Tal y como hoy.  
No creo que esto sea mentira. Que esta sea su razón, es la verdadera mentira. Ellos no querían que yo resultase lastimado, esa era la verdadera razón.

* * *

21:33 Hace dos horas y media aproximadamente mikey llego a casa, en condiciones lamentables. Estaba desangrándose (probablemente una hemorragia) su brazo estaba roto, tenia una contusión y estaba realmente histérico. Llego gritando que lo sentía.  
Rendido de forcejear, finalmente le aplique un suave sedante, y empeze a tratar sus heridas. Aguarde a que estuviera mas lucido para que me dijera que paso, aunque en cierta forma todos lo sabíamos.  
El me dijo que rafa y leo estaban mucho mas heridos que el, y que cuando batallaban con el kraang, destructor apareció de la nada y empezó a atacarlos. Que el portal estaba abierto, y algo estaba por cruzar. Leo y rafa habían logrado retener a destructor y pasar al otro lado, no sin antes lanzar una de las sai de rafa a la selda de energía, quebrandola.  
Al igual que la ultima vez todo estallo, pero mikey salto antes, ya que rafa lo empujo con el cuerpo de un kraang. El dijo que no le dejaron opción, así que con su kusarigama se logro dar agarre del edificio contiguo, al que había salido disparado.  
Aun entre sollosos, entedi perfectamente. Rafa y leo vieron la oportunidad y prefirieron sacrificarse por mikey. Y aunque hallan pasado al otro lado del portal vivos, mikey menciono que rafa perdio una pierna en la batalla y leo tenia una herida mortal en su abdomen. Así que seria difícil seguir haciendole frente a un furioso destructor, y a lo que sea que halla del otro lado del portal en esas condiciones. Por desgracia no tengo mas opción que suponer lo peor, aunque estoy seguro de que eso no me detendrá en el futuro para buscarlos.  
Por el momento mikey no dejo de disculparse y echarse la culpa hasta que se quedo dormido. Por supuesto que yo no culpo a mikey. He intente reconfortarlo y decirle lo contrario en todo momento aunque no le dio mucha importancia. Probablemente leo y rafa no solo se sacrificaron por mikey por que vieron la oportunidad de dejar al menor de nosotros fuera de esto, sino que también seria para que yo no quedase solo.  
Así que en conclusión, mi hermano menor esta completamente herido física y emocionalmente, mis hermanos mayores, probablemente muertos, abril y mi padre en estado de shock... y un dolor y furia azotan mi alma, que no los puedo poner en palabras, ademas que para colmo mañana mismo ya no podre recordar este pecado...  
Y la culpa de esto, de todo esto, es solo mía..."

* * *

A.N: primero que nada debo agradecer sus reviews me siento muy halagada :,D es mi primer historia y todavía soy una amateur, ya que nunca hice algo como esto, pero intentare seguir mejorando y esforzandome para su disfrute n.n, He tenido errores e capítulos anteriores y todavía estoy tratando de descifrar como corregirlos XP

En fin tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

*queria aclarar que no quiero que piensen que donnie suena muy frío al escribir de esta manera y tan poco en su diario. La verdad es que era mi intencion que se expresase de esta manera a pesar de la conmoción de aquel día. Lo que quiero decir en pocas palabras, es que su máxima prioridad en ese momento era mikey, y que estuviese bien. No quise profundizar mucho mas con respecto a como se sentía el, porque creo que si el hubiese escrito demasiado ese día, sobre todo después de la llegada de mikey, el donnie del presente leyendo el diario se sentiría culpable, por pensar en el mismo, y ponerse a escribir todo el acontecimiento, y no atender a su hermano herido antes. Aunque estoy segura de que luego que mikey halla sanado, donnie tendrá mas tiempo para preocuparse en si mismo (alerta de potencial one-shot XP), bueno así es como lo veo yo, y creo que eso es todo, así que...  
saludos!~


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, y a Nickelodeon.**

_ ¡Qué feliz es la suerte de la vestal sin tacha!  
Olvidarse del mundo, por el mundo olvidado.  
¡Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdo!  
Cada rezo aceptado, y cada deseo resignado._

_** Alexander pope**_

_** ...**_

No importa cuanto lo intente... una mezcla entre gemido y bufido abandona mi boca. Era inevitable.

De todos modos, de que me preocupo?, después de todo no hay nadie para oírme. Aun así no me podía dar el lujo de llorar... Elijo cargar con este peso en mi corazón, no me puedo permitir llorar, es mi castigo. Siempre preferí ser así... Era una de las pocas cosas que leo y yo teníamos en común. Ambos preferíamos afrontar nuestros problemas alejándonos de todos, o hablando con sensei: leo meditando, y yo encerrado en mi laboratorio.

Mientras que rafa gritaba o decía insensiblemente lo que le molestaba o hablaba con Spike. Y mikey empleaba indirectas, o sus ojos de cachorro, aunque siempre orientado a resolver las cosas... Aunque sea con esos métodos.

Cuando me digno a recordar que tenia ciertas tareas ya son las seis y debo empezar con mis deberes si no quiero descuidar mi escondite.

Cerré el diario y lo deje sobre mi descuidada cama. Luego habría tiempo para refrescar la memoria, pero ahora no. Me levanto con desgano, y le hecho un ultimo vistazo a mi habitación, analizando cada detalle sin que nada se escape... Mis ojos se paran en seco en mi repisa. Aquella que tiene menos libros sobre ella, y tiene una foto familiar descansando sobre el pie de su marco. La ultima foto que tenemos todos en familia. La miro anhelante... Y termino por sacudir la cabeza y suspirar. Cierro lentamente la puerta, y me alejo de la frialdad de mi cuarto, aquel refugió que curiosamente siempre me había dado confort, y debo admitirlo, a veces hasta me sentía mejor en el que en el laboratorio.

De camino a la sala tomo un nuevo tanque que descansaba inclinado sobre una pared. Me lo cuelgo y lo conecto a la mascara adecuadamente. Lo siguiente es tomar el frasco de "masilla" casera, una que probablemente yo mismo había diseñado. Tenia una tonalidad verde amarillenta, y según las instrucciones, era para tapar filtraciones junto con "los dispositivos de filtración que están en la puerta de en medio de la alacena". Al analizarlos detenidamente, note que que no tenían un mecanismo muy complejo. A simple vista era una carcaza flexible y adaptable, y una rejilla en la esquina que abarcaba un cuarto del aparato. Estos eran como de una pulgada de finos. Según otro papel con instrucciones pegado en uno, su propósito era limpiar el aire que se filtra desde el exterior, hacia la guarida. Si no fuera por ellos, tendría que estar con la mascara todo el tiempo.

Debía buscar lugares estratégicos, donde halla filtraciones, y donde el aire se expanda equitativamente por la guarida, para instalarlos con algunos tornillos, y, nunca estaba de mas para reforzar, mi t-silla como dice la etiqueta del gastado frasco que estoy seguro que alguna vez mikey escribió.

Fui de nuevo al refrigerador y leí nuevamente la lista de tareas que probablemente yo mismo había escrito alguna vez para asegurarme de no olvidarlas. Tome unas bolsas reusable para los alimentos que pueda conseguir, y cargue mas tanques vacíos en mi espalda, los cuales tendría que abrir cuando este en la superficie en busca de comida, para llenarlos del toxico aire, y luego en casa purificarlos. Y como toque final, nunca estaba de más mi confiable bo, junto con mi tanto y mis tantos y shurikens. Me ayudarían a defenderme si llegaba a no ser muy sigiloso.

Repetí el proceso de mi habitación, en la salida de la guarida aunque con menos cuidado. Mire cada rincón lentamente, pensando si realmente quiero volver. En unos momentos estaría en completo territorio enemigo, y después de todo, nunca estaba de más la posibilidad de muerte.

Suspire nuevamente y salte las barandillas del metro. Mientras me alejaba, el poco miedo que tenia se esfumo mientras pensaba "como si no lo hubieses hecho antes"

Mientras camino por el alcantarillado hacia la salida, no pierdo tiempo. Ya voy revisando los filtros y tapo ranuras que llegarían a ser potenciales filtraciones. Aunque a mi regreso, con las provisiones haría una inspección más a fondo. En el refrigerador había otra lista "pautas en las expediciones", naturalmente la leí y memorice las normas. Una decía que no podía abrir una puerta sin echar candado a la anterior. Por lo que asumí que en los últimos años habremos instalado portones en cada entrada a un túnel, lo que en caso de una invasión podría ser o muy bueno o muy malo, pero no haberlas instalado, solo podría ser muy malo.

Cuando salgo a la ciudad, lo primordial es buscar alimentos no perecederos, enlatados, o cosas que pueda hacer rendir. Esa era la prioridad. Luego, artículos de limpieza e higiene, y finalmente cuando este cerca de casa debía tomar algo de chatarra, para diseñar armas que nunca están de mas, o para crear cualquier basura que me mantenga distraído de la cruel realidad. Eso era todo.

Cuando estoy a punto de llegar al fin del túnel de la guarida, un portón de chatarra metálica se hace notar. Era pesada, y gruesa, así que supongo que me habrá llevado algún tiempo para crear las necesarias, para tal vez... Un radio de 5 kilómetros, trabajando sin descanso todos estos años, si es que, realmente acabe con esa tarea.

Luego de pasar los primeros 7 túneles (ya que tenia como guía un mapa que me indicaba en que lugar y alcantarilla seria seguro subir a la superficie, seguramente donde halla menos movimientos de kraangs) pude notar por el rabillo de mi ojo, y logro dilucidar que algo venia flotando por el agua del la alcantarilla, a mi lado.

Nunca puedo con mi curiosidad, así que me acerco. Ajusto mi mirada por que ya esta oscuro y alcanzo el objeto.  
Un biberón. Realmente me extraño. Supuestamente me había encargado de bloquear todo paso al exterior... Así que...

Tome la pequeña botella que todavía tenia leche y la abrí. Curioso. Esta no olía mal, así que debía ser reciente. Este pensamiento comenzó a incomodarme. Su dueño debe estar aquí cerca y nuca me percate? Debería devolverlo? Se asustarían de mi, o eso ya no importaría, siendo que el mundo esta rodeado de cerebros extraterrestres en cuerpos robótico.

Deje de debatirme, y actué pensando en "el lugar del otro" como diría sensei. Si esta persona esta a cargo de un niño, seguramente la debe estar pasando mal, tal vez podría darle algunas provisiones si las necesita, así que sigo la dirección, en la que venia el biberón, y llego a la conclusión de que venia del alcantarillado 7.9.6. por la dirección de la corriente. Entre por el portón y lo cerré detrás mío. Al notar que la tapa de alcantarilla estaba abierta, rápidamente me coloque mi mascara, por que seguramente el aire estaba contaminado ¿como era posible que esa tapa este abierta? ¿Habré sido tan idiota como para no sellarla?

No... Veo claramente que estaba sellada, por que esta fundida, pero el concreto a los costados esta picado.

Finalmente dejo de darle vueltas al asunto, y decido salir por aquí. Puede que me este precipitando al pensar que esto sea de la persona que hizo esto, tal vez ni siquiera sea una persona... pero, como si no pudiera con unos kraangs. Lo único que ruego es que si realmente hay alguien detrás de esto, este bien.

Me precipito al exterior, lentamente, e instintivamente me escondo tras algo de basura en un callejón. Presiento que estoy en terreno hostil, así que sigo mis instintos... Y, aunque me equivoque, no esta de mas ser sigiloso, no? Aun que no veo ningún kraang a la vista.

El panorama no es mas que desolador, hay edificios caídos, escombros, y el maldito cielo carmesí. Los pocos árboles que alguna vez adornaron las calles o algún que otro bulevar de Nueva York, ya no son más que unas pocas ramas resquebradizas o troncos secos. Y yo que creía que había poco verde e Manhatan. Ya no queda literalmente nada, mas que escombros, edificios viejos o destruidos, y millones de papeles rodando por el concreto, efecto del peculiar viento que los arrastra.

En pocas palabras, la ciudad, era una pintura que bien podría llevar nombres como "desolado", "desértico", "amargo"... "sin vida" la palabra "tétrico" en su estado mas puro, por decirlo así. Un cuadro que parecía haber sido pintado por una mente retorcida, sin ningún miramiento de lo que fue alguna vez la humanidad.

Se me ocurre que kraang puede haber conquistado el planeta, pero aun no se establecieron completamente, ya que de otro modo no creo que alienígenas, en cuerpos de robots que vienen de otra dimensión, con tecnología de avanzada, usen el planeta en estas condiciones. Ni siquiera, como lo encontraron, ya que el mismo ser humano lo dejo en condiciones nefastas. Otra prueba de lo patético de la raza humana... Destruyéndose a si mismos antes que kraang. Curioso pensar que ahora los hecho de menos... Tal vez demasiado...

Luego de darme cuenta, nuevamente, que no me puedo dar el lujo de pensar y filosofar en medio de territorio hostil, hago uso de toda mi habilidad para pasar desapercibido, y desplazándome media manzana, logro llegar a la entrada de un callejón.

Algo me detuvo en seco. Un aroma tan característico, al que por desgracia me emparenté mucho. Un aroma inconfundible a mi parecer.

Sangre.

Dude unos segundos en girar hacia mi derecha... pero ahí estaba lo que buscaba... Una familia de un padre una joven madre y un bebe. Aquellas personas a las que creí ciegamente encontrar para devolverles el biberón de su pequeño...

Fusilados.

El nudo en mi garganta, y la conmoción con mezcla de aturdidos sentimientos que surcaban mi mente hacen que trastabille por un momento, y casi no repare en los pequeños sollozos que soltaba otro niño a su lado, oculto entre cajas y basura.

...

**A/N: Muchas gracias por leer y espero lo disfruten n.n**


End file.
